Happy Birthday Sammy
by winchesteritious
Summary: In honor of Sam's birthday today! One-shot of Sam celebrating his 22nd birthday at Stanford. 6 months before the pilot.


"Sam! Come on! We were supposed to meet Luis and Brady half an hour ago!" Jessica Moore fluffed her blonde hair in the mirror one more and fixed the mascara around her light blue eyes, trying to get her boyfriend out of their bed room. It was Sam Winchester's 22nd birthday and they were going to celebrate, regardless of Sam's protests.

"Jess, can't you and I just order a pizza and stay in tonight?" Sam walked up behind Jess and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her closer and gave her a kiss on the neck. She bit her lip to suppress a giggle as he continued to work his lips around her neck.

"Come on, it would be a lot more fun." Jess turned around and grabbed Sam by his t-shirt.

"What will be fun is if we actually go out. What's up with you? Why don't you like celebrating anything?" Jess and Sam had been in the apartment since her birthday in January and it had been great, minus that Sam was more than okay with just hanging out in the apartment and studying.

"My family was just…never big in celebrating things. Birthdays included." Sam's shaggy brown hair fell into his blue/green eyes. Jess gently pushed it away and smiled.

"Come on. Everybody wants to see you." Sam sighed. He knew Jess would never give in.

"Fine, but I can't get too drunk; finals are coming up."

"In two weeks, Sam! Come on, let's just go relax." Jess grabbed her car keys off the coffee table and headed out the door, Sam reluctantly following.

"Here's to Sam! Happy birthday and may you have a crap ton more!" Luis smiled and the four college kids raised their shot glasses.

"Happy birthday Sam!" Brady and Jess echoed before all of them took the shots of vodka. The three boys laughed and smiled at Jess' face when the shot was gone.

"More?" Luis smiled and waked back to the bar. Sam smiled Jess.

"Thanks for making me come out tonight, babe. I'm having a great time." He gently kissed Jess on the lips.

"Ah ah ah! None of that!" Brady said. Sam smiled, but didn't take his eyes off Jess.

"You're just jealous that I got an amazing girl like this." Jess giggled, the vodka getting to her now. Luis came back with four more shots, but these ones were purple.

"What the hell are those?" Sam asked.

"I don't know man; some guy at the bar told me to try 'em. They're called purple nurples I guess. He even bought them for us."

"That was nice. Who was it Luis?" Jess inquired, looking over to the bar trying to catch a glimpse of the man.

"Oh he…um…" Luis looked up and down the bar. "He's gone now I guess." Luis shrugged. "He told me to yell you happy birthday Sam."

"He knew it was my birthday?" Sam stood up; he could see over most people since he was the tallest of them.

"Well he asked what we were celebrating and I told him. He was a guy in a leather jacket. Short hair. About our age. Deep voice." Sam looked at Luis. His blood ran cold.

"Did he tell you a name?"

"Nah. Look man, let's just drink these free shots and not look a gift horse in the mouth, alright?" Luis handed out the shots and the four brought them together again and threw them back. Sam decided to let the thought that his brother had come to see him on his birthday escape his mind. It was probably just some guy that wanted to be nice.

Sam had to practically carry Jess up the stairs to their apartment. She was drunk and Sam was just a few drinks behind her. She was giggling the whole time.

"Saaaaam! Hehe! You know I love you right?" She booped Sam on the nose as he laid her in the bed; Sam laughed.

"I love you too, babe. Now get some sleep." Sam kissed Jess on the head and she closed her eyes. She had a smile on her face and was practically asleep when she hit the pillow. Sam laid next to her and closed his eyes. He was ready to pass out too, but then there was a knock on the door. Sam's eyes snapped open. Who the hell would that be? Sam sighed, got out of bed and walked over to his front door. He looked through the peep hole but didn't see anybody. He opened the door and looked around. He didn't see anything, until he saw the light glint at something on the floor.

Sam looked down and saw a silver money clip. He bent down to pick it up and noticed that there were the initials 'SW' engraved. He ran down the hall to see if he could find somebody. He walked back to his room and noticed something that he hadn't before. There was a note. The small, narrow chicken scratches, Sam knew the writing right away.

'Sammy, happy birthday –John Rockford'

Sam looked around one more time before walking into his apartment and back into the bed room. He had been so tired he didn't even notice that the light was still on. He shut it off and laid down, falling asleep as soon as his eyes were closed.

Meanwhile outside the apartment building, the man in the leather jacket sat in his 1967 Chevy Impala. He was watching the light in the bedroom of his little brother's apartment. It went out and Dean Winchester sighed.

"Happy birthday, Sammy." Dean said under his breath. The Impala roared to life and off he went, leaving his little brother once again.


End file.
